The present invention relates to a portable case for belongings, which is able to accommodate cigarette lighters, cigarettes, books, tools, etc., and to panniers to be used on a two-wheeled vehicle.
Generally, a portable case for belongings has a case body, which is able to accommodate small belongings such as cigarette lighters, books, tools, etc., and a cover lid which protects those belongings.
Conventionally, in this type of portable case for belongings, the case body and cover lid are integral with each other, and their material is leather. Japanese Design Registration No. 888,509 discloses a portable case of kind, which is attached to a belt for use.
However, since the case body and cover lid are integral with each other, if only the cover lid is worn out through use, the entirety of the case will not be able to be used. Consequently, the entire case is discarded even though the case body is still usable. That is, there is a problem by which the service life of the portable case is shortened.
Furthermore, since the cover lid is made of leather, there is another problem in that the belongings accommodated in the case may be damaged due to external impacts.